


A Very Complicated Man

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the events of the Scalosians departure. The Captain's time with the queen of Scalos, the lovely Deela, was intimate but brief.</p><p>Spock has always felt a connection with his superior officer. He defines it as friendship. But there are times when the need to be more than friends becomes more pronounced. But the captain, has always been a 'ladies man', and is well known to love them and leave them.</p><p>But still Spock is drawn to his friend's magnetism, his charm and can't seem to shake off the need in himself. But would Jim, if interested, leave him as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story pretty much follows the episode Wink of an Eye, and mentions Is There in Truth No Beauty? This story is now complete. Enjoy.

Another mission complete, and behind them, they both settled together for a pleasant game of chess. It was a tradition, that had begun not too long after they had tried to cross the great barrier. 

James Kirk grinned as he looked at his calm science officer, and close friend.

Tonight the game was played in the Captain's quarters. Jim had already won two games when Spock had not won one. Wanting to tease his friend Jim was about to mention that Spock was not on top of his game.

But there was a reason for it. 

Spock felt uneasy. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, except the scent that traveled around the room of Jim's quarters. 

It was such a distraction that Spock never heard Jim asking him a question, until he asked it a second time and placed his hand on his friend's wrist.

The mere touch sent a shiver through him that traveled from the point of contact to Spock's brain releasing pleasurable endorphins. He let out a low moan. Desperately, trying to find his logic he closed his eyes and concentrated. He was brought out of that concentration by the words of his friend.

"Spock? Are you all right?" Jim spoke concern in his voice.

"No, I am not." Spock said it. He couldn't lie, he had to know.

"What is wrong?" Jim asked his features tense.

Spock couldn't deny what he thought he felt in the room. Someone had been here. Someone Jim knew. A faint scent of perfume mixed with Jim's cologne had remained.

He had to ask. He had no choice. 

"Jim, has their been another occupant in your room recently. A female perhaps?" Spock asked curiously.

Kirk's face turned beet red as he felt shy for the first time in his life.

He regained his composure somewhat, and answered his friend's question with another.

"Why do you ask?" Jim's voice was barely heard, almost a whisper.

"I do believe there are trace elements of pheromones in the room. Am I not correct?"

"You are. I had someone here, yesterday."

"May I ask whom?" Spock spoke softly.

Jim responded quickly hoping that it would be the end of it, but it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"It was Deela."

"I see. You engaged in coitus, did you not?"

Anger rose in Jim and he exploded without due cause.

"I don't believe that is any of your business Mr. Spock."

"It does Jim. I cannot explain it, but it seems she is the catalyst."

"I don't understand." Jim responded perplexed.

"I believe that the time we have spent together as friends has now ended. I desire more, I desire you, Jim. Mind, body and soul."

Jim stared and could not say anything. 

Things were just going to get more complicated.


	2. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a little bit too forceful, and Spock leaves. But, Jim may get a second chance to prove himself.

The sound in the cabin was quiet, only light breathing was heard. Spock could see in Jim's face the surprise, of his declaration of love.

What Spock did not expect was Jim grinning moments later. And then he again surprised him with what he said next.

"Well, it's about time. Spock, do you have any idea how long I waited for you to admit, that I managed to evoke some emotional response in you. Ever since I got command from Pike, you've been there beside me. And we fit perfectly together. The best team Starfleet has ever had.   
I seriously thought I could never break through that unbreakable mask you always kept up; that wall you had always erected between us. Now, my dear friend, it has come down once and for all." Jim spoke the words loudly with enthusiasm.

"You, you are not surprised by my declaration." Spock asked perplexed.

"Well, yes a little surprised. More elated than anything else. I mean, eventually you would come to realize all the those moments I tried to get close to you. Getting into your personal space, touching you when there wasn't really a reason. I mean you would have to be blind not to see it."

"I see." Spock spoke his words short.

"So, you couldn't resist me after all. Come here." Jim spoke his last two words as he removed himself from his chair, leaving the chess game where it was, unfinished. He stood hand extended to his friend, now to become something more.

Spock approached cautiously, when instantly an arm snaked itself around the tall form's back, to bring him closer to Jim's inviting embrace. Spock tensed when Jim, always in control of the situation, began rubbing the middle of Spock's backside. They had never been this close before. Jim then threw his arms around Spock's neck and buried his face there.

"Jim, I don't think..." Spock words were cut off.

"Shhh. I know what I am doing. Just relax, enjoy every moment Spock. I'll take care of you."

Jim then slowly breathed in the essence that was Spock. An aromatic scent of sandalwood and pine, he never wanted to leave. He spoke softly, to that Vulcan ear he only dreamed about.

"You have any idea how much I wanted to be this close to you. To run my fingers through that dark cap of silky hair. I need you Spock. I need you now."

Jim's hands started to move downwards trying find the opening of Spock's pants. His erection so tight he could no longer contain it. His hands in seconds were gripped tightly and Spock's voice was harsh.

"Is that all you think about?" Spock asked demanding an answer.

"Well, at the moment, yes." Jim showing Spock his erection visibly apparent through the tight fabric of his uniform trousers.

"You are a very complicated man."

"Funny you should say that. Someone also said the very same thing." Jim responded still very close and wanting, demanding Spock now as he slowly brushed against his friend.

"May I ask whom it was?"

"I can't remember, now where were we?"

"Jim, I demand to know who it was?"

"Fine." Jim pushed himself away from Spock's body.

"It was Miranda."

"Miranda. Mirand Jones. Why would she say this?" Spock asked curiously

"Because, I tried, I tried to kiss her.

"How could you do such a thing. She was vulnerable. Blind."

"I didn't know it at the time, and I did it for you Spock. It gave us some time so that you could contact Kollos, and it worked."

" You are making excuses. Must you always use your sexuality to get what you want."

"It's seems to work for me. What about it?"

"It is wrong."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Science Officer but nine times out of ten it helped save my ship, the crew and your sorry ass. And another thing, in case you haven't noticed but I am Human. And this model like so many others make mistakes. We aren't perfect and logical like the Vulcan race." Jim's voice loud and clear.

"Why are you being defensive with me?" Spock responded alarmed.

"You started."

"This is ridiculous. You are being childish."

"I'm being childish!"

"You are. This is wrong. I believe I have made a serious error in chosing you as my life partner. You seem to only care about what you desire and no one else. You don't care who you hurt in the process."

"Spock. I care about you. I want to be with you."

"All you wish of me is release from your arousal."

"Well, for your information it's gone now."

"And this is my fault?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Starfleet rules regarding relationships on long voyages makes more sense to me now. I am glad that there is a law that states clearly that fraternization is frowned upon."

"Oh, for pete's sake Spock, it's not like I'm fucking an ensign."

It was out of his mouth, and it was too late.

"I think I should leave."

"No, wait. Please, Spock. I didn't mean it."

"Perhaps, you need time to reflect on your choice of words, Captain. Whether you wish to make love or have a good fuck as you so term it. Goodbye."

"Wait. Can we see each other tomorrow. How about breakfast? In the Mess Hall?" Jim spoke pleading with his friend.

"There will be others among us."

"That's fine. I just need to know that I haven't lost you. Please?"

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Captain?"

And Spock was gone.

Jim was left alone to think about pretty much everything. Wondering to himself, how did things get so complicated.


	3. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim waits for Spock to arrive at the mess hall. He does, but not before McCoy drops by first. Not a good thing...

It was next morning and Captain Kirk was waiting for someone special. That special person was Spock. His best friend and soon to be lover if Jim had his way. Last night didn't turn out how he wanted it too. He had made a major faux pas by saying something stupid that ruined the evening. But all was not lost, for he had a second chance to patch things up, and that sweet Vulcan of his would be his bedmate tonight. One can only hope. He waited and waited in the mess hall, which they both had agreed upon. Jim Kirk was getting a little nervous but he decided he'd get through this. What could possibly go wrong?

Little did he know, what went wrong had just walked in.

 

"Jim, Jim. Great to see you this morning. Is it true, god please tell me it's true?" said the good doctor with his tray of oatmeal and juice.

 

"Hold your horses Bones. What are you talking about? What has got you all excited?" said Jim offering him a seat in front of him.

 

"Shore Leave. Come on is it true? Are we actually going down to a planet where half the population is women and there naked?"

 

"Oh that." said Jim not interested watching his plate, not touching anything on it.

 

"Hello, hello...' said Bones knocking him on his head with a clenched fist. "Is there anyone home. I believe someone has brainwashed my captain. Please dear Captain, heal thy self."

 

"Bones, you are being silly."

 

"Well what do you expect. I mention naked ladies and you stare at me like you'd rather be playing a game of chess with boring Spock."

 

"What.....is he here!!!!! Did you see him?" said Jim all excited.

 

"I'm beginning to worry about you Jim. That reaction right there should have been for the naked ladies not for Spock."

 

"Look, I'm growing too old to be chasing after naked ladies. Who is to say that they'll be interested in us anyway."

 

"Don't you dare cop out on me. I need you down there. We got to double date. We are getting laid and you are not gonna screw it up pun intended." McCoy replied adamant.

 

"Look, I don't know if I'll be going down."

 

"Look who's coming. It's your chess buddy. Let's have some fun with him Jim. Like old times. He won't mind."

 

"No Bones! Don't mention the girls, please don't."

 

"Trust me. I'll handle it, you'll see."

 

Spock approached, saw the captain and doctor McCoy. The doctor signaled Spock to come sit with them so he decided to join them with his veggie breakfast in hand. He sat in front of Jim.

 

"Doctor, Captain. You seem to be in an enlightened mood. Is there a reason for this?"

 

"No...no reason. I" McCoy cut off Jim and started to rant.

 

"As a matter of fact Jim and I are very excited. We'll be missing you terribly though, Spock. Just so you know, you'll be in our thoughts."

 

"I beg your pardon. Where are you going?"

 

"Nowhere. Really. Bones is being Bones."

 

"Don't be so modest. You've never turned down an opportunity to meet and greet the ladies. Especially now that we have a very good reason to visit."

 

"That reason being?"

 

"Lots and lots of naked woman are for the taking. You see Jim and I, well actually Jim, was one hell of ladies man at the academy. He was once known as Mr. Casonova. He would just smile that smile of his and the women would just swoon and fall head over heals. They would never know what's happening to them. That's Jim's charisma you know Spock. He swoops in gets what he wants and voila he usually gets the object of his desire."

 

"That's enough Bones. Stop it. Spock doesn't want to hear your ramblings. That's all they are Spock."

 

"Don't be so modest Jim. I think it's about time Spock gets a lesson from Don Juan himself. You'd be surprised Spock at the length Jim would go to get his prize. He can very persuasive."

 

"I see." said Spock getting very unconfortable and a little heartbroken.

 

"Enough Bones, please shut up."

 

"Oh god, I'm not finished." Jim wished anything would happen so that McCoy stop because he was beginning to realize by Spock's reaction that Jim was finished.

 

"So Spock if you ever want a lesson to woo someone you just have to ask the expert, dear old Captain Kirk. The love them and leave them kinda guy. He can't help it you see there are so many beauties for him to explore. That's just how the guy works and nine times out of ten I envy the guy. Ah Jim, don't blush, you know your good doctor, he'll tell anyone who has an open ear. You always love to keep them guessing. Always using them for your own adva..."

"I belie...believe I have heard enough."

"No, no Spock don't leave, please. You haven't even eaten yet."

 

"I have lost my appetite."

 

"No don't go."

 

Spock got up and said. "Good day gentlemen." said Spock very sadly.

 

"See you around Spock." McCoy replied smugly.

 

"Good day Spock." Jim replied sadly also.

 

Spock left the mess hall. Jim looked at his posture as he got up and walked out and he could see that Spock was very visibly hurt. Jim turned to McCoy and let him have it.

 

"Dammit Bones next time I am not eating breakfast with you."

 

"What...what the hell did I do?"

 

"Everything. I may have put my foot in my mouth last night but you, you put your hold leg in it. How could you be so cruel. You have no idea what you just did."

 

"Well excuse me. That is the last time I boast about the captain's exploits. I just wanted to poke Spock a bit and get a reaction."

 

"Well, believe me you did and I'm not happy about it. I should throw you in the brig."

 

"What the hell is going on?"

 

"Since I have no one to talk too and I'm not due on the bridge for another two hours let's take this conversation to your office. You better set the bar up because what I got to tell you your gonna need a good stiff drink, maybe more than a couple."

 

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

 

"Come on let's go."

 

Jim and McCoy left the mess hall and headed to Bones office for some guy talk and McCoy was gonna get an earful.


	4. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of humor, and a little bit of Jim hitting on McCoy.

Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk were now in the familiar surroundings of the good doctor's office. Two drinks had been poured and was about to be drunk.

"Jim, you do realize that it's 8:00am and I'm on duty. Your shift ain't gonna start for another two hours."

"Look Bones, what I have to tell you, you are gonna need that drink. And besides,if you do get drunk, just pop a detoxer in your mouth and you're good as new, so why are you complaining? Now, drink up."

"Fine." McCoy took the drink and could feel the slow burn of the very very very old brandy. Jim did the same but it didn't seem to effect him as much.

"Are you okay, Bones?" Jim asked his voice full of concern.

McCoy's eyes started to water a little and he finally spoke after he drain that first drink.

"Smooooooth. Damn, that was one of my best bottles. Jim, whatever you have to tell me it better be good."

"Oh, it's good alright. You are such an ass McCoy. If someone should be complaining it's me." Jim spoke his voice beginning to rise in anger.

"What the hell did I do? Is this about Spock? Come on Jim, I've teased him before."

"Bones, what I have to tell you remains between us, well at least for now it's between us. I can't say where it'll go after. Suffice it to say it's heavy stuff. I just don't know where to begin."

"Look Jim, you are my best friend. It's not easy putting up with the likes of you either. I may have my faults, and say things that I shouldn't and I may also make an ass of myself in the process, but so do you."

"I know that. I did just that, last night, but you didn't help things this morning. In fact you made it far worse."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell happened."

"Well, here goes. Last night Spock and I.. Spock and I.. played chess and then we..."

"Okay you played chess like you usually do and then..."

McCoy had enough of Jim avoiding the issue and felt the burning of the brandy going down his throat and then coming back up in a coughing fit.

"I tried to have sex with him."

"COUGH...COUCH...You wan't to kill me or what?" said McCoy trying to recover from such wild admission."

"You heard me Bones? Can you believe that Spock is the one who told me how he felt. Bones, he has feelings for me. I almost died right there."

"Well, I was kinda wondering when something was gonna happen between you too."

"What? You knew something was brewing between us." Jim asked surprised.

"Oh god Jim, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see constant eye sex on the bridge, in the turbolift, down on a landing party survey, shall I go on?"

"Well I knew I felt something, it's Spock that threw me for a loop. I pretty much had given up on wooing him."

"Oh don't think that Spock wasn't flirting with you also. The little smiles, those chocolate eyes looking at your tight ass. I mean your ass, not that it's.. hey you know I'm not going there. And I'm certainly not into you period. I'm sure if I'd kiss you it would be like kissing my brother. I don't have a brother but you get the general idea."

Jim looked at McCoy teasingly and said..

"Gee Bones I didn't know that you found my ass tight. You sure you don't want to try some kissing sessions to test your theory. Maybe we'll realize that we were meant to be together all this time and that Spock wasn't really the one for me but you."

McCoy was blushing a pretty pink and just to annoy McCoy even more he started to approach him in that flirting kind of way, almost ready to kiss his soft lips, and McCoy began to sweat, and thought to himself, shit he's gonna kiss me and started to get closer and closer and Jim was just about to whisper something and instead laughed in McCoy's face so hard he fell off his chair giggling like an idiot.

"YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE...SHIT JIM..YOU....are such a prick."

"Serves you right for screwing up this morning with Spock and me."

"Alright I'm sorry. How did you screw up anyway Mr. Perfect?"

"Ah well, I was pushing too much for sex.."

"Like usual."

"Spock being a virgin, ah shit I shouldn't have...."

"Oh god, oh god a Vulcan virgin, gee how old is he?"

"Please Bones don't tease hey I'm a virgin too when it comes to male sex."

"Fine fine, so what did you do that was so wrong."

"He was getting scared and I didn't want to take no for answer and he told me I was a complicated man."

"Go on.."

"Then I told him someone else had said that i was complicated. I told him it was Miranda Jones the blind girl. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"He wanted to know why she said that and I told him it was just about the moment I was gonna kiss her."

"Gee Jim anything with a pair of legs and a heart beat, you need help."

"Do you want to hear the rest or don't you?"

McCoy smiled his southern smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for all the mint julep's in Georgia."

"Okay, well basically we started a little fight and he started quoting starfleet regs stating that fraternization between officers of certain rank is a big no no and I said damn it, it's not like I'm fucking an ensign."

"Oh that must have gone over really well. You really do have a way to ruin a moment of the possibility of mind blowing sex. Not that I'm picturing you and your giant elf. I'm thinking naked ladies naked ladies constantly in my head right now."

"He left my cabin and made me think about what I said but he was gonna give me a second chance. Before I left I pleaded with him and we were supposed to meet for breakfast this morning."

"And then I come by and screw it up."

"Bingo, Bones. Nothing gets past you does it."

"I try."

"Now how in space am I gonna fix this?"

"What about sending him flowers or a box of chocolates. I believe I read somewhere that Vulcan's get drunk on chocolate."

"Really? wow...that's nice to know."

"I believe you can get your hands on some."

"No Bones, that would be cheating. Something else, I honestly want this to work between us both. No joke."

"Try writing him a letter on how you feel. A love letter that may work."

Before McCoy realized what was happening Jim grabbed Bones by the shirt and kissed him hard.

"You are a genius that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll see you later Bones and wish me luck I still have a good hour to write my poem of love to Spock before my shift starts, hopefully this will do it."

Jim left leaving McCoy in a state of pure bliss. He was hell not going to admit to his best bud that that kiss didn't feel like kissing his imaginary brother but actually some naked broad.

Thinking to himself Bones thought if Spock doesn't want him I may change my mind and oh god what am I saying. That Jim and his charisma and fucking good looks he should be thrown in the brig.

"Good luck Jim who really knows if your gonna need it..." said the good doctor still reeling from that hot kiss.


	5. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim write's a poem.

The captain had left McCoy all excited. He was gonna dabble in poetry. He had about 45 minutes to churn out one hell of a love poem. The person in question was for his dear friend Spock. He had finally realized that Spock was the object of his desire. They were friends first and now they both wanted more. Well dear old Jim did but Spock was suspicious of his motives and he was hoping, really hoping that this love poem would make him see how he truly meant to him...and if that didn't work there was always plan B.

Jim concentrated in his quarters in front of paper and pen...yes the old fashion way. I do hope he can read my handwriting. All he usually sees is my signature and that is usually chicken scratches. I'll try really hard to write it neat.

Moments later he was done and very proud of what he had written. He then left his quarters and quickly went to Spock's empty quarters knowing he was on the bridge it made him relax. He quickly placed the letter which was folded perfectly in a lavender scent enveloppe and slid it under the door of his quarters. He was glad it went under it and left. He then headed for the bridge.

 

Finally his shift was over and he went to see Dr. McCoy in his office. Knowing that Spock's shift was over it wouldn't be too long that he would discover the letter and call for him and he couldn't wait. So while he waited to decided to talk to McCoy.

 

"So Jim how goes your love poem?"

"Done and I do hope he likes it. I poured my heart and soul into it."

"So this is it. If he likes it your off the market and I get to go down to shore leaves by myself."

"Ah come on Bones, surely you can hang with, with a Scotty?"

 

"Scotty is hanging around Uhura didn't you know."

"Really? I didn't know that. How about Sulu? I'm sure he would like to go with you and paint the town red."

"Where have you been hiding Jim Sulu is gay."

"Oh, Chekov then?"

"Who do you think he's gay with."

"Jesus, shit, it's an epidemic."

"Yep I guess it is. We heteros I guess don't know what we are missing."

"You said it not me."

"Do you think he's reading it now?"

"How do I know stop making me nervous."

 

"Want another drink?"

"You didn't offer the first one."

"Oh that's right. Well then how about a toast."

 

McCoy poured them botht a drink and made a toast.

 

"To you and Spock...may you both find what you are looking for. Cheers Cheers."

 

They both drank and Jim decided he need to leave and headed to his quarters.

 

"This is nice but I'd like to fidget in my quarters instead. Thanks Bones for the toast. Your a good friend."

"It's nothing, you are my best friend and I want you to be happy."

They gave each other big huge platonic hug and Jim left.


	6. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is tired of waiting and goes to confront Spock.

It was late and Jim Kirk was nervous and impatient. How long had it be? Jim Kirk was waiting and waiting and Spock hadn't come yet. He had spent time with McCoy and decided to leave because he was wearing the carpet in McCoy's office. ~Damn it.~ he said, to himself. ~He must have read it by now. Was it that bad? I'm sure I did a fairly good job at it. I'm pretty sure I used up a whole tree getting it right.  
What does he expect from me? Does he want me to grovel at his feet and beg him to take me back? No way! Captain Kirk doesn't beg or grovel or whatever he has in mind. I have some respect.~ Jim Kirk left his quarters and went to see Spock. I guess Jim has no respect whatsoever.

Jim was staring at Spock's door wondering if he should knock. He just stood there thinking that if he would stare long enough it would open, ha ha very funny. ~Open sesame~ he said in his mind still finding the situation mildly amusing. Well ten seconds later the door opened and Jim and Spock made eye contact.

"Captain, what are you doing, staring at my door?"

"Nothing, I was doing nothing and I was not staring at your door."

"Forgive me Captain, I spoke too quickly."

"I need to talk to you. It's personal. Do you have a minute to spare?"

"I believe that I do."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Jim entered Spock's quarters.

"What is it Jim? Is there something bothering you?"

"Damn it Spock didn't you read it, didn't it mean anything to you?"

"To what are you referring too Jim?"

"My letter. Not just any letter, it's a letter of love how I feel about you."

"It is unfortunate that I have not seen the item that which you speak of. If I had I would certainly have read it."

"Damn, then where the hell is it? I slipped it under your door just before my shift." Jim's voice was laced with frustration.

"It may not be far. Would you like to look for it with me?"

"Yes of course. I would love too."

Jim and Spock crawled on all fours and began to search for the letter and could not find it and then all of a sudden Jim was staring smack dead in the face at his letter stuck at the bottom of Spock's right boot.

"Spock...Spock..."

"Yes Jim?"

Jim: "I found it. It's under your right boot."

Spock looked under his boot and found the letter it was very difficult to remove because it was full of bubble gum.

"I have it Jim. But it is quite dirty. I believe it smells of lavender and ...and ."

"Out with it Spock. It smells like the bottom of someone's boot. Not very appealing. How many times I've told Chekov to stop chewing gum when he's on duty."

"You are saddened by this?"

"What do you think?"

"I am sorry Jim. I would have enjoyed reading it. Perhaps you remember part of it so you can recite it to me."

"Spock, I don't know just part of it. It's embedded in my soul. I would love to recite it to you, may I?"

"I would be honored Jim."

"May I hold your hand when I read it?" Jim said softly with a twinkle in his eye.

"You may..." said Spock turning a lovely shade of jade.

Jim slowly came to Spock and gathered his hand into his but kinda lied and placed it upon his chest. Spock gasped at the sensation, of feeling the beat of Jim's heart against his palm and waited for Jim's declaration of love to begin.


	7. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim recites his poem.

Jim and Spock stood face to face. Spock's hand laid upon Jim's chest. The strong beat of Jim's heart sent wonderful chills down Spock's spine. It warmed him deeply that Jim was going to say what Spock meant to him. 

"I'm ready to begin, Spock. The poem rhymes, and it's pretty mushy, so I'm warning you."

"That is quite alright. I am prepared." Spock responded, his hand pressed tightly to Jim's chest feeling him take a deep breath.

ODE TO SPOCK

 

Dear Spock, I'm sorry about last night.  
Please, please, I don't want us to fight.  
When you gaze upon me with your alien brown eyes.  
One look at you and you have got me hypnotized.  
With your pretty pointed olive ears.  
Oh, you elicit me to happy tears.  
Ah, the curve of your sexy hips.  
Oh, and those oh so inviting lips.

With soft black raven hair and your bangs so right.  
Oh, dear Spock, you are such a sight.  
It isn't just the sight of you that makes me blush.  
It's your mind that gives me such a rush.  
Please, please, let us still be friends.  
So that we can begin once again.  
Making sweet, sweet love to you.  
Oh, darling I promise to be true.  
Friends we are were and friends we could stay.

But, I need more between us, let me say.

That it is only you that brightens my day.

The touch of your skin upon my own.  
Oh Spock, makes me want to groan.  
When your warm body presses against my spine.  
The essence fills me like delicious aged wine.  
Please, don't let this feeling we have tear us apart.  
Oh, I love you Spock, and that is straight from my heart.

Jim stared at Spock to see any reaction to his declaration of love. There was nothing.   
Spock slowly backed away removing his hand from Jim's chest and went to the bathroom without a word.

Jim was surprised by his reaction and felt a little hurt. Nonetheless, he waited for something, anything. Seconds became minutes, it was driving him insane. Finally, which felt like an eternity Spock came out of the restroom wearing his black velvet bathrobe.

Jim's eyes fell upon the sight of his friend. Never had he seen his first officer so handsome. He was wondering though, if there was anything under that robe.

"You have pleased me with your words. They are a bit saccharin, but nonetheless, I did enjoy it." 

"Thank you. Does, that mean I'm forgiven?"

"I need to ask you something Jim. Have you ever wrote a poem like this to anyone?" Spock looked at his friend, waiting for an answer.

"No, Spock. Never. I have never spoke words like this to anyone. You are the first, and there won't be any others." Jim smiled in Spock's direction coming closer.

Spock stopped him with a hand across his chest.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for doubting you. I call you complicated. But, you are not the only one who is. I can be just as complicated."

Jim grinned and he laid his hand over Spock's.

"You don't say. That never crossed my mind." Jim responded, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"We are both complicated individuals. Do you think that there is 'hope' for us Jim?"

"I think so. Relationships, Spock are not perfect. Even the best one's. We will argue Spock. There's no denying that. It's healthy. But at the end of the day, if we can forgive each other, and come to some sort of agreement. Than, I think we have it made. You can quote odds if you like. I'm not sure..."

Spock grabbed him, pressing Jim's body tightly against him.

"Logic, my dear Captain, is the farthest thing on my mind at the moment." Spock words were deep and lustful. 

"Oh, is that true."

"Yes." 

And to prove it, Spock dropped the robe.


	8. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continues after the dropping of the robe.

The robe fell to the ground, pooled around Spock's feet. It was a nice robe. It looked fantastic on Spock, now it looked better on the floor. For what was in front of him, was all naked. Jim actually didn't mind a bit.

"Mr. Spock, I do believe you dropped something." Jim spoke faking innocence.

"Indeed. I do wonder what possessed me to drop it." Spock could play the game too.

Jim smiled to himself. Oh, he was good this cunning Vulcan. I must have rubbed off of him.

"Maybe, you were getting a bit too warm. It happens sometimes. In fact, I've experienced it myself on occasion."

"Do tell?" Spock asked truthfully. 

"Yes, but at the moment, my mind isn't very clear."

"Maybe, due to the fact, that I am standing naked in front of you." 

Jim nodded with a slight grin, looking at his first officer.

"I believe that would do it. You seem, very happy to see me."

Jim made Spock look down, at the engorged phallus poking the front of Jim's pants.

Spock grinned.

"I don't think I am hiding any phasers on me, Jim. This is all of me."

"I didn't doubt it for a minute. So, my dear first officer, does this mean I am forgiven?" Jim's hands slowly raised and had each of them planted on Spock's hot ass.

Spock returned the favor and crushed their bodies together , as he also placed his hands on Jim's tight little derriere. Spock's cock still erect dived for cover when they collided.

"Hmmm, this is real nice. Not what I would expect from you. You are turning me on, being so out of character like this."

"There is a lot about me, you do not know. But, will know soon."

"I can't wait to start. Tiger. Grrrrroar." Jim replied as he was stripped in minutes by his ferocious lover.


	9. A Very Complicated Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and cuddling after sex.

Jim and Spock were relaxing in the afterglow of mindblowing sex. They were cuddling like two lovers. Jim's head resting on Spock's chest while Spock playing with Jim's short golden brown/blond hair.

 

Jim looked at Spock. They were both laying comfortably in bed. Starfleet should change the size of beds they were given. They were way too small. But, on the other hand they made snuggling so very nice.

"You were amazing, Spock."Jim grinned as he looked at his lover with doe-like eyes.

"I believe, the reverse applies to you also. Quite, amazing indeed." Spock replied as he also smiled with eyes that matched Jim's.

"I'm glad. I enjoyed very much making love to you."

Spock continued to play with Jim's hair and then asked a question.

"Jim, why do you have no hair on your chest?"

"That's my little secret.. But, I'll tell you."

"Please do." Spock asked curiously.

"Well, you see I get it done. Once a month I go for laser therapy that removes it. Without it, I'm one hairy beast."

"Does it hurt?" asked Spock looking and feeling at the soft chest before him.

"No it doesn't. I always liked smooth skin."

"Should I consider getting it done also?"

"No! Absolutely not. I love your hairy chest. I enjoy running my fingers through there. Someone, should look more masculine in this relationship, and you fit the bill perfectly. I love you, Spock." Jim smiled as he leaned towards his once platonic friend for a deep soul shattering kiss.

 

They pulled away from each other, gasping for air. 

"I do as well, love you, Jim."

 

"You know I could get used to this. Waking up with you in my bed, our bed. Making love where ever we wish. Even, maybe the Captain's chair."

"Jim, surely you don't suggest that we do something of that nature in front of the crew."

"No of course not. We would have to wait until I give the order to clear all personnel off the bridge."

Spock gasped.

"You are incorrigible." said Spock realizing the human joke.

"Yes, I guess I am. Spock you are my wonderful(kiss on eyelid), sexy(kiss on cheek), hairy ape."

Spock was dissapointed.

"I am sorry Jim but I do not see myself as that creature."

"All right, then let me think of another." Jim said contemplating names to himself.

"Why?" Spock wondered.

"Oh...just something we humans do. We give the people we love pet names."

"Really." Spock smiled at the idea.

Jim smiled and entwined their hands together.

"Remember, Nancy Crater? Guess what she called Bones?"

"I have no idea, Jim."

"Plum. Isn't that adorable?"

"I suppose, but I do not see the correlation between a fruit and Doctor McCoy.

"It's a term of endearment, Spock. Now, let me see. What should I call you my love. Hmmm...I know my strong, hairy, bear."

"Much better. The bear you mention reminds me more of a sehlat. I had a one, when I was young."

"Oh, that's right. I remember you mentioned that on the Enterprise when your parents were on board. Don't they have six inch fangs?"

"Yes, but sehlat's are very affectionate with their owners. Very loyal. The fangs are used for self defense. Living on Vulcan, we had quite an array of wild animals. The le matya comes to mind."

"I don't believe I want the description of the creature. It'll spoil the good mood I'm in."

"Very well.. you have decided to name me a sehlat then."

"Yes I think so. Not a bear, but a strong, hungry sehlat."

"I am pleased. Now, we must find one for you, Jim."

"You don't have to Spock."

"Is it not a tradition. You would not go against tradition would you, Jim?"

"I would never think of it."

Spock thought for a while still lovingly gazing at his lover. His hands now caressing Jim's soft, smooth skin."

"I believe I have found a pet name. You will decide if you concur."

"Of course, Spock, let's have it. What is my pet name?"

"I have decided to call you my soft,(kiss on eyelid), sweet,(kiss on other eyelid) green eyed, (kiss on nose) gazelle.(BIG KISS ON THOSE SEXY LIPS).

They parted again for air.

"That was one hell of a kiss, my hungry sehlat."

"I am quite content that you like your name. For your strength and agility reminds me of your nature."

"I do, sweet sehlat. I do so very much."

That look gave it all and the next round of love making was slow and so very tender.

In the end, all one heard was the hairy sehlat sleeping peacefully next to the sweet, soft gazelle.

FIN


End file.
